Two Years For Romance
by reko0418
Summary: This is about what if Itachi took Naruto and Hinata away to train for like two years. Itachi is not evil, just WEIRD, this is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: this is my first fanfic and is going to have poor grammar, and is likely to be bad writing, please review to make me better.

Disclaimer: I own none of the original characters of Naruto; I just love the show, and manga.

**What if Itachi took Naruto and Hinata to train, he is not evil here, just kind of weird. **

Naruto and Hinata where relaxing at the training ground after some early morning practice. They had been working on a new type ooof fighting style that utilized Hinatas small body, acrobatic abilities, and byakugan, and Narutos strength and chakra. (He has gotten more control of the Kyuubi)

Naruto, now age 16, panting heavily from working, was looking at Hinata and wondering why the hell it had taken so long for him to see just how beautiful she was and ask her out, they had been going out for about two months. Hinata was still half in shock by the fact that Naruto and she were going out, and even more so that he had been the one to ask the other out. They had been on a few dates, mostly out to ramen or the movies, but it was obvious that they would be together for a long time. They had been having a rough time finding time for romance though, ever since Naruto had come back, after three years, everyone wanted him to do missions, but in the off time he was almost always with his Hina-chan.

"Hey Hinata- chan, it's about lunch time and I was wondering if I could treat you to a bowl of ramen?" asked Naruto asking so quietly that she barely heard it, he was still new at the whole couple thing, and was still thinking that at any minute she was going to leave him. At least he had gotten pretty good at making ramen at home.

"S-sure Naruto," she replied, she had gotten so she was not so nervous and shy around him, but she still got a little skittish after training, and when she got up and just about every other time.

"ALL RIGHT!!!" Naruto yelled he just loved it when she ate his food; it had never gotten got any praise before Hinata came along. "It will be the best, BELIEVE IT!!" (God he was still a spaz.)

Just as Naruto was about to start the ramen, Sakura came rushing in the front door of the apartment.

"Naruto, Hinata!" Sakura exclaimed, "Itachi says he wants to see you, something about a mission?" The leaf ninja had recently killed The Akatsuki leader, and in doing so found out that he had been using a control jutsu on Itachi to make him do the evil deeds, Sasuke was ecstatic (after getting over the shock of course) when he found out that his Big Bro was not to blame for the malicious killing of their family, and his happiness has made him come out of his shell, he and Sakura had become a little close lately. Okay, a LOT closer.

"What kind of Mission ?" asked Naruto slowly, he was clueless about the resent hook up of Sakura and Sasuke, and as such was a little suspicious at Sakura's behavior.

"I don't know, I asked Itachi, but he just told me to hurry over here and tell you to go to Tsunades office right now."

And so they headed out to Tsunades at top speed, sadly their speed caused a poor man to lose his cabbage cart and scream after them, "MY CABBAGES!!!" ("Hee Hee," I also watch Avatar). And when they got there Naruto, being the number-one bonehead ninja, forgot that he should stop, and crashed straight through the door.

"WHAAAAAAT THE HEEEEEEEEELL!!!" yelled Itachi, after all that time of no emotion; he'd been really felling the urge to express the way he feels, a lot.

Naruto responded with a sweat-drop.

"Oh never mind, I have to tell you something Naruto." He walked over to Naruto, who stood innocently by the broken door.

"Hmmmmmmm?"

"An old friend in the Atatsuki has informed us that the members are still looking for you, so Tsunade has asked me to teach you everything I know that I think would be useful for fighting them."

"WHAAAT!!!!!, I don't need more training I have the rasengan!" Naruto pointed out, then pouted.

"Yes you do have the rasengan, and it is a very impressive move, however what you lack is fines. The fighting style you have been working on with your girlfriend, Hinata here, the reason I opt she comes, makes you work on speed and grace, it does not do it enough. You two will also be working on weapons, and many types of jutsu."

"Sensei Uchiha, Itachi has been placed as a sensei, I was wonder---" Hinata started.

"DID YOU SAY WEAPONS!!!!!" Naruto interrupted

"YES!! One katana, to be precise, now don't interrupt Hinata, okay?"

"I w-was wondering, what will happen to Shikamaru if we go?"

"Aaaah, he will be placed in his old team to make a four man cell for the time."

"H-how long do you think we will be gone," Hinata asked, a little scared at the thought of Naruto with a katana.

"About two years, maybe more."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: sorry for the initial screw up in the title of fanfic, I blame my beta reader. And as a note my chapters are either going to be very short or very long, sorry folks.

Disclaimer: I own none of the original characters of Naruto.

After Itachi laid this "stressful" information on them Naruto and Hinata decided to go home and start that making that ramen they never got to eat, all work and no eats makes Naruto a pissy shit.

"Hey Hinata, want to pass the noodles, the broth is ready?"

"Yes Naruto," said Hinata, these times when they where closing doing simple tasks like

cooking really got her thinking that they truly where a couple, and that really made her relax around him. (Probably a good thing around hot things)

"Ow!!!!!, I burnt myself, Hinata can you give me a bowl of water for my hand please?"

"Oh, sure here you go."

"Aaaa that's better thanks!"

"Sure Naruto."

And so they sat down for dinner. Afterwards they sat down to watch BLEACH, Naruto likes the action, and Hinata likes the romances of Ichigo and Rukia. And after they started to their separate beds.

"Night Naruto," said Naruto at the entrance to her bed room.

"Night Hinata," said Naruto obviously saddened by the fact that she was going to her own room again. "Its not like I am that much like pervy sage." He thought to himself.

They entered their bed rooms and closed their doors. As soon as hers was closed Hinata leaned her back against her door.

"Why do I not sleep in the same bed as him? I know he loves me and he is nothing like Jiraiya." So Hinata waited until she thought he was asleep and crept across the hall, slowly opened the door and ever so lightly crawled under the covers, she thought she had done this so he wouldn't know until morning and went to sleep after a quick worried dirty thought. She failed to notice that her "bunk mate" had moved over as soon as he heard her come in the door and was smiling from ear to ear. (O.o).

That morning Naruto woke first, at first he forgot that Hinata had come into his room last night and almost yelled when he felt a small warm form in his bed with him. When he remembered that this new being was his beloved Hinata he sighed and crawled out of bed trying not to disrupt her sleep. He thought to himself, "Hey, I should make her breakfast, that is what most other guys would do right?"

Hinata woke slowly to the smell of a sweet omelet, a small grilled fish fillet, and some steamed rice, carefully laid out on a bed tray next to her by Naruto. When she was finally conscious enough to think, she squeaked as she remembered what she had done the night before.

"Hey your finally awake, I was starting to think I was going to have to reheat this, it still looks hot though."

"Th-Thank you Naruto!?" Hinata said, slightly self-conscious after guessing that what he had said meant he had been sitting there a while, watching her sleep. And indeed he had been, just sitting there, admiring her sweet tiny frame.

"Hey its no problem, any true gent should prepare a good breakfast for his Girl-friend. Dattabayo!!!" At this they both waited a minute and then Naruto started Laughing his head of while Hinata started giggling and blushing behind a hand and was doing a One-Handed-Finger-Twirl with the other one.

"W-why don't you come over here and we can share this Naruto?"

"Okay, I had originally made it only for you but since you asked sure!!!"

The two of them finished the breakfast pretty fast, since it was made for only one person, but by the end the where both full, and amazed at how good a cook Naruto had become.

"Hey Hinata I was thinking maybe we should go get some supplies for the trip, Hmmm"

"That sounds like a good plan, what do you think I should get Naruto?"

"Hmmmm, I was wondering if you could get some me a new sleeping bag, and one for yourself if yours isn't any good now, mine seems to be too small for me after the last trip."

"Ok, anything else?"

"Oh yeah, some scrolls, I want to learn as many techniques as I possibly can on this trip, I need to."

"Ok, we will learn as much as possible t-together, what will I do for money though; I have not gotten any from father since I left the clan?"

"Oh that's ok, I have been saving all of the money I've made, and I still have money to collect from pervy sage. Here do you think 55,000 yen will be enough?"

"All that money!?! Yes that will be more then!!"

"Ok then I was going to get some more kunai and maybe some shuriken, I think Itachi will supply the Katana and tents. Do you need any?"

"I'm almost out of shuriken and I need one more kunai to fill the side pack can you pick them up for me?"

"Sure, no problem!"

And so after the left for town, holding each-others hand and blushing profoundly. When they got down town they split to go to their different stores and decided to meet at Narutos for lunch at 1:00, this time Naruto would be picking up some ramen for them.

Naruto had just found some very nice, 60cm kunai and was looking for some regular shuriken when he saw Sasuke walking down the street. (Singin' doo adiddy diddy dumb diddy doo, I like old music ok?!?!?!)

"HEY SASUKE !!" Naruto yelled trying to get his friends attention so he could brag. Sasuke, who was actually supposed to be trying to find Naruto at the time, looked around trying to find where his name was coming from when Naruto being Naruto Ran up behind him and just stood there and yelled "Sasuke" one more time.

"WHAT!!!?!?!?! Naruto?"

"Did you hear? I get to go on a long trip with your brother to train!!!!!"

"Yes, I know Naruto; you are going for two years right." Asked Sasuke showing no emotion, even though he was crying his heart out on the inside.

"Yup, he said we where leaving tomorrow, me and Hinata are going to learn to use katana.

"Oh! Speaking of which he asked me to give these to you." Sasuke hands over three Katana. These where the highest quality of katana that Naruto had ever seen, one had a yang design on the sheath, and the other two had yin on the sheath, when Naruto pulled one out of its case and it had the opposite on the blade, all had straps to go on their backs.

"The ones with the white blades are yours the black one is for Hinata. My big brother says to pack them and not to worry about hurting them; he did some kind of jutsu on them. There names are Ranpu, for light, and Ankoko for Darkness, yours is Ranpu, weird isn't it"

"Thanks Sasuke. Hey I'm sorry for what I said I was just pickin'." Said a flabbergasted Naruto, who was in shock that he was going to be able to use such a beautiful blade.

"It's ok; just take care of my brother ok Naruto?"

"W- What do you mean, he is supposed to take care of us!?!?!?!???"

"Hokage Tsunade said that since he was in that Jutsu for so long that he may snap back if under to much stress."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!?!?! HE WILL TRY TO KILL US!!??!?!?!?!"

"No, she said the worst that could come is that he may accidentally kill an enemy he was trying only to immobilize, same as you with Kyuubi."

"WHAAAAT!?!?!?!? That's not as bad as I thought but still but still." Naruto thought, still a little worried about what he thought might happen to Hinata.

I know, please take care of him for me ok?!?!

"Sure Sasuke, I will. Hey if you see Sakura, tell her I said bye, you two have become quite a couple haven't you??!!?!?"

Yeah, guess we have haven't we?!?!!"

Yes you have, well I have to go, I promised Hinata that I would pick us up some ramen for lunch, she will be psyched when she sees these Beauties." Said Naruto pointing to the three Katana that he had placed in his bag, "hey speaking of which why do I have two of these and Hinata only has one?"

Oh he said that he thought that you would prefer two instead of one, and either way this way Hinata still has one hand to use her Gentle fist moves on any enemy.

"Oooh, ok, well I have to go now, and remember tell Sakura what I said, ok?!"

Sure, have a nice trip ok Naruto, keep yourself safe ok." I will….. DATTABAYO!!!!"

And so they parted ways, Naruto to go get ramen, and Sasuke to go to the movies with Sakura.

"I'm Home!!!" yelled Naruto even though Hinata was sitting at the table right near the door.

"Hey Naruto, I got the bags and scrolls for us!"

"NIOCE!!!!! What kind of scrolls?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"They didn't have much, but I got some on fire jutsu….. Ohh and advanced chakara manipulation."

"Sounds good to me."

Naruto reached into his bag to get the Shuriken and Kunia when he remembered the Katana.

"Hey Hinata, close your eyes for a sec okay?"

"S-sure Naruto," said a hesitant Hinata, "Oh-no!!! Don't tell me what I did last night got him confused about what I want!!!!!"

Naruto slowly walked behind Hinata and gentle picked up her arm, his touch made her gasp, Naruto started smiling because he knew what she was thinking he was going to do, and slowly put the strap under her arm and over her head, carefully tightened it so it was tight on her back, while making sure not to look or touch anywhere he wasn't supposed to. (Hey I don't want him to be a perv. Ok?!)

"W-what's this Naruto!?!?" said a still slightly nervous Naruto as he pulled away and went in front of her.

"Ok, you can uncover your eyes now!" said a Naruto feeling slightly guilty at how he accidentally made the strap go so that it split her boobs in the middle, he also felt guilty about how he liked the way it looked. "Put your right hand over your head and reach!!!"

Hinata slowly reach back, and closed her hand over the handle, gasped when she did and drew her Ankoko very fast in shock, almost slicing Naruto's head open in the process, he only just dodged in time."

"Hey, better be careful with that thing!" Said a nonchalant Naruto.

"Oh!!?!! I'M SO SORRY, it won't happen again, I'm sorry, so sorry!?!?!?!?!"

"Hey it's ok, take a look at the blade they're beautiful!"

"Oh my!!!" said Hinata as she caught a look at it, the blade so black, with a white insignia at the hilt, a raven of course, and it was the perfect length, "It's beautiful Naruto!!"

"I know, Itachi must have had these special made, look at mine!!!" his where of course the exact opposite of Hinata's, a white blade like the whitest ivory, but each with a fox insignia on it.

"Oh my" Hinata repeated as she saw Naruto standing there, swords drawn, his body facing her at an angle in his black and orange coat, the wind blowing in his hair making his head bands bands wave. (Hey, who opened a window!!?!?!?!!) She could have fallen into his arms right then and not even cared.

"I know, aren't they awesome!?!?!" said a Naruto, clueless as to why his Beloved was twiddling her fingers, something she had almost completely stopped doing since they started going out.

"Yes Naruto," said an awestruck Hinata, "Yes they are."

"Well, I guess we should eat the ramen now, before it gets cold." Said a Naruto who just started to notice that Hinata was twiddling her fingers, it kind of was weirding him out.

And so they say down to enjoy lunch, the rest of the day went by pretty slowly, all they had to do was pack and be with each other, they both enjoyed the last part. At six-ish Naruto made them a spaghetti alfredo, a recipe he found in a book while shopping. Then off to bed.

"You don't mind if I sleep with you tonight again do you Naruto?" asked Hinata, Blushing profoundly at what she was asking in her tight T-shirt and "Hello Kitty" pajama bottoms combo.

"No, it's ok." Said a Naruto, who usually sleeps in his boxers, and of course his pimp-ass night hat, but tonight decided to put on his rockin' "Orange Range" bottoms. "You don't have to ask, the answer will always be the same!"

"Ok." Said a Hinata as she pulled the covers over her lap and pulled out her book, "How To Keep The Guy of Your Dreams." Which of course she didn't let Naruto see.

"Night Hinata, turn the light off when your done ok?" Said Naruto who was already half asleep.

"Sure, 'night.

About an hour passed and Hinata finally decided to go to sleep, right as she put her book down she looked at Naruto beside her. "Aaaaaw, he looks so kawaii!!!" At this point Hinata slowly leaned over and quickly gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek, looked around, as if to see if anyone looked, got startled when Naruto moved thinking that he may have been awake, which he was (SHHHH, don't tell.) and went to sleep.

"Man!!" thought Naruto to himself, "She has gotten pretty open with that!! Maybe sh'll do that when I'm awake next time!!"

Authors Note: Hey guys, I have a few things to say. First off, I'm sorry I cut it off right there, if I hadn't it would have gone on forever. Secondly, I swear the next chapter will have a little action XD. And Turd, CAN SOMEONE PLEEEEAAAASSSEEEE tell me the whole kun, chan, thing, I need to know it all so I can make this more realistic.!!!!?!??!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!


End file.
